What Really Happened?
by iluvbasketball22
Summary: What really happened to mother? 7 years earlier on one horrid night Lilly's mother had been found dead in the river. Now Lilly is going back to that place, she wants to find out the truth about her mother. But you know the truth can be deadly. NILLY! r&r!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I am here with another story! Okay the plot line for this story is from a book call Dark Secrets Don't Tell by: Elizabeth Chandler. There is a Nick mentioned in this story, I have decided to make it Nick Jonas, but he is an only child and is not famous! Thank you please r&r!**_

**7 years earlier**

The screen door creaked open. I shut my eyes, hoping my mom would think I was asleep and go away. I wanted to burrow under my bed sheets, but I lay as still as I could hardly breathing.

"I can't sleep, Lilly"

I sat up "Jane! Next time, say it's you."

She stood by my bed looking skinny and ghostlike in her white cotton nightgown.

"Someone keeps whispering. And bunny is missing. I can't sleep," she said.

Bunny was Jane's stuffed animal, the hair on it was shaggy and worn flat like a washcloth. Though Jane was 12, two years older than I, she still took Bunny everywhere.

"I think he's on the dock, want me to get him?" I asked

Jane was afraid of water, even more afraid this summer than the last.

"No I can go as far as the dock" she replied, then left my bedroom. I lay down, soothed by the sound of the water hitting the dock. I came to Aunt Jule's every summer and loved my Aunt Jule's bug, wooden house, with its long double porches and the old boathouse.

Every year, as far back as I can remember I came to play with my godmothers children, Jane and Holly, and there friend Nick. Nick and Holly, a year older than I was, taught me everything. Things that my mother didn't like. Aunt Jule didn't mind though, she took care of us with trust that we would all somehow survive. Being a kid in the town Wisteria was easy.

This summer wasn't though. This summer my mom came along. She and Aunt Jule had been fighting, it got even worse at night, especially if my mom drank wine. After the fights I would hear my mom walking along the porches, and then she would eventually come up to my room to talk to me.

She would say "Someone has been in my room, honey" Somebody has tied knots into all my scarves and necklaces, somebody hates me baby.

I hated it when she spoke like that. When we were back in Washington she always thought people were following us. It was just reporters and photographers who wanted a picture of the famous senators wife and daughter. I got used to it, but they frightened my mom. I thought it would be better at Aunt Jule's, but it wasn't.

My mother would tell me that things were moving in her room. That they would move by themselves. After a while my mother would fall asleep curled on my bed. I would lie awake for hours, and when I finally fell asleep I would dream of all the frightening things my mother told me about.

My mom hadn't come tonight though, not yet anyways. Maybe I would fall asleep and feel safe the way I used to. I fell asleep and dreamed of playing treasure hunt with Nick. In my dream a bell started ringing, but the bell became louder and louder and wouldn't stop.

I sat up suddenly, it was the dock bell, the bell we were supposed to ring if there was any trouble on the river. "Jane!" I cried and jumped out of bed. Holly, whose bedroom was next to mine, rushed out at the same time as me.

"Jane went down to the dock" I told her panicky. A light went on downstairs cutting a line of white through the heavy mist. I could see Aunt Jule running across the lawn toward the water. Her bathrobe billowing behind her like a cape. Holly and I reached the end of the long porch and raced down the stairs.

The mist locked out the river and the dock. I strained to see something. When I didn't I ran down the hill towards the dock. I stepped on something sharp and wailed out in pain. Holly stopped and turned around, but I waved for her to keep going.

Close to the rivers edge Holly stopped. She kneeled down. As I got nearer I saw she was looking down at Jane. Thank goodness I thought, Jane was safe.

Where's mother?" Holly asked her sister, as I approached them. Jane pointed to the water her hand shaking. I could make of Aunt Jule's figure.

Aunt Jules voice sounded stanger in the mist as she said "Holly, call 911"

Holly turned to me "Lilly go call"

"You run faster I argued, and you are wearing shoes"

"Holly go call" Aunt Jule yelled.

I looked over to Aunt Jule she was wading in the river, carrying something, I watched her sway from side to side as if the thing she was carrying was heavy. I started to get into the water.

"No Lilly stay there, get on shore" Aunt Jule instructed me.

I backed up onto dry land, but away from Jane. My stomach was in a knot, I could tell from Aunt Jule's voice that something was terribly wrong. The bundle she was carrying was long and limp. Even before I could completely see her, I knew that bundle was my mother. When Aunt Jule finaly reached me she laid her down on the grass. My mothers dark eyes stared up at me.

"Mommy?, Mommy MOMMY!" I screamed. I picked up my moms hand and shook it, begging her to wake up. Aunt Jule grabbed my wrist.

"She can't hear you love" my aunt said and closed my mothers eyes...

_**Thanks for reading! Plz plz plz plz plz review! I said this in the other authors note, but I am going to say it again. The idea for this story was not mine. The book that I got this idea from is called Dark Secrets Don't Tell by: Elizabeth Chandler. It is a very good book and I recommend it, but it is her idea so there is no copyright infringment intended.**_


	2. Nick

_**Hey guys I hope you like this story! I am excited for it! Please read and review! Also Peach and Plum and I wrote a story together, but we posted it on our account morgiecorgie. The story is called "Believe in Yourself" please read and review it!**_

_**Poll:**_

_**Loe- 8 votes**_

_**Nilly-8 votes**_

_**Levin-2 votes**_

_**Random character- 2 votes**_

_**Lackson-1 vote**_

_**Liley-1 vote**_

_**Mikliver-1 vote**_

_**Please vote for my poll if you haven't already I wan't to know! Please please please, the faster you vote, the faster I write a new story!**_

My grief counselor told me I would go back to Wisteria when I was ready. It took me 7 years. Sunday afternoon I stood atop High Hill, I began to wonder why I had stayed away so long. Wisteria was not only the home of my Godmother who I loved dearly, but it was also my birthplace. It was my summertime kingdom, where I could run free and be free.

I walked down the sidewalk loving the familiar feeling of the bumpy bricks under my flip flops. Plenty of flowers bloomed beautifully, and I took in there sweet smell. The festival held in June every summer here in Wisteria, was in full swing, and people crowded the shops and cafe's.

The wind then shifted and I could smell the river. Everything inside of me went cold despite the sunlight. I felt myself shiver, and I almost walked back to my car to head home. This is why I had not came back here all these years. I was haunted by the memories, the memories of my mothers death.

I forced myself to continue walking, playing a game with myself, I tried to notice everything that had changed about Wisteria, such as new signs, and new businesses.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked behind me

I turned around "Excuse me"

Two guys were sitting on a bench close to the sidewalk staring at me. The one who had spoken to me wore tattered short and a hat, nothing else. He had wide shoulders and muscular legs. He stretched dramatically, hung his tanned arms over the back of the bench and said

"You look lost, can I help you find something"

"Uh no thanks I was just looking"

He grinned "Me too"

"Oh!" I glanced over my shoulder thinking I had missed something "At what?"

He and his friend burst out laughing.

Way to go Lilly I thought, he had been looking at me! He was flirting. Feeling stupid, I stuck my hand in my pocket and continued walking. I knew I was blushing.

"Have fun looking" he yelled after me

"Thanks" I said turning around and smiling.

I continued walking and soon found myself at the bakery, I loved this bakery it had the best bagels. I was about to walk in when I suddenly pictured my mother and I sitting at one of the small tables in that shop, eating our warm bagels, covering them in butter and cream cheese. I turned away quickly and walked away.

I soon found myself reading a sign that said Wisteria Highschool dunnk tank, help raqise money for the school. I looked up and saw the guy from the bench sitting on a platform above a pool of water. I watched as all the girls tried to hit the targer, all of them failing miserable. I thought to myself I could hit that target no problem.

"Hey its the looker" the boy on the platform yelled.

I silently waved.

"Looking again" he said, now causing everyone to stare at me

"Ummm yeah" I replied

"Why don't you give it a shot?" he said

"No thank you" I replied

"Oh come on, I bet you can't hit it" he challenged

"I bet I can" I yelled back

"Prove it" he said

I was about to make an excuse not to, but someone grabbed my arm shoving a ball into it, and set me up on the throwing area. I sighed, looked at the target, and chucked the ball. The boy on the platform went flying into the water. Everyone stood around me with there mouths open. I was about to walk away when the boy said.

"Lucky shot"

"Yeah right" I said

"Prove it, do it again" he said

I shook my head, but he was already on the platform again. I looked at the target again and threw the ball, it hit the target straight on, sending the boy into the water once again. I turned around and tried to walk away, but found everyone around me chanting.

"3 in a row, 3 in a row, 3 in a row"

I shooke my head and declined, fighting my way out of the crowd. I finaaly made it out and was once again walking down the streets of Wisteria. I leaned against a pole to try and regain composure. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see that boy again. What was his problem?

"Yes?" I asked

"I don't see many girls like you around here" he said

"Okay" I replied

"You wanna like go to dinner or something?" he asked

"No I don't like to get serious with people" I replied

"Oh don't worry me either, I date a girl for one date, two max" he said

I laughed. but still said "no"

"Okay well were are you headed?" he asked

"To my godmothers" I replied

"Well do you need any help finding it?" he asked

"No I used to visit during summers" I replied

"Oh" he said

"Do you know Holly and Jane?" I asked

"Jule?" he said

"Yeah, that is where I am staying" I said

The dripping wet boy stared at me in disbelief\

"Your Lilly, Lilly Truscott?" he asked

"Yeah, should I know you?" I asked

"You tell me" he said handing me his wet hat

He turned around for a second and then turned back around with a goofy expression on his face

"NICK?" I asked

"Yeah it's me Lilly" he said

"Wow, you have changed a lot" I said

"yeah you have too, its been forever" he said

"Yeah I know, it was just to hard to come back" I said looking down

"It's okay Lilly, it must be hard for you" he said

" I waited for you, every summer, then after the third year I decided you weren't coming back" he said

"Sorry about that" I said

"I am staying for a while this time though" I said

"Good" he said

We talked for a few more minutes then I started off to Aunt Jule's. She would be expecting me, not that she followed a schedule, I did though. So it would be odd to be so late. I hugged Nick knowing I would be seeing him later, since he and Holly were graduating over my stay.

I smiled getting into my car, maybe this trip would be better than I thought. I drove up Aunt Jule's driveway, looking at the docks and immediately felt like crying looking at the spot where my mother died. I sighed and looked up at Aunt Jule's house...

_**Hey guys I made this extra long for you! Please please please review! I am really excited for this story because the book was awesome.**_

_**Disclaimer: The idea for this story was from the book Dark Secrets: Don't Tell by Elizabeth Chandler.**_


	3. Aunt Jule's

I bounced my way over the potholes of Aunt Jule's driveway, past her rusty volvo, and braked to a stop. From the drivers seat, I gazed up at the house, hoping it would look as I remembered it. It most ways it did.

The long rectangular frame of the house was covered with gray paint. Its double set of porches, upper and lower, ran from end to end and a wooden stairway led down from the upper porch. Along both porches there were doors rather than windows, each room having at least one exit to the outside. But unlike the pristine image I carried in my mind, the doors sagged with potbellied screens, and the paint was peeling badly. The river side of the house, which was identical to the garden side, but exposed to the water, probably looked worse.

I climbed out of the car. The strong smell of boxwood and the fragrance of roses surrounded me- just as I remembered! Between the house and myself were two big gardens, a square knot garden on the right, bristling with bushy hedges and herbs, and a flower garden on the left.

"Lilly! You're here!"Aunt Jule cried out happily, stepping onto the lower porch. "Do you need any help with your suitcase?" Holly," she called

No matter what clothes Aunt Jule bought, she always seemed to be wearing the same outfit- a denim skirt, or pants with a loose print top. Her long brown hair had streaks of gray in it now, and fell in a thick braid down her back.

We met at the head of the path between the knot and flower gardens. She threw her arms around me.

"Hello, love. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," I said hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you."

"And I've missed you" I saw Holly emerging from the house. "But promise you won't make a fuss about me."

When I was a little girl my godmother would welcome me like visiting royalty and wait on me for the first few days. Holly would get so mad she wouldn't talk to me. It was only when Jane and Nick did, and she felt left out, that she would warm up and assume her usual position as ringleader.

Holly strode toward us, taller now than both her mother and I. Her shoulder-length hair was almost black, a glorious shimmering color that contrasted sharply with her blue eyes. She had beautiful eyes and brows of an actress, the kind that caught your attention with their drama and careful shaping.

"You look great!" I said

She hugged me. "You, too. Welcome back, Lauren. I was so excited when mom said you were coming. Is there something I can carry?"

I opened the trunk of my car, took out a full-size suitcase, and handed her an overnight bag. Aunt Jule hovered close by and touched the smaller bags soft leather.

"How nice! You should get one of these Holly" she said.

"Right mom. Shall we put it on our credit card? Come inside Lilly, you must be thirsty" Holly said starting up the path.

"Oh Lord! Aunt Jule's hand flew up to her forehead. "I forgot to check what there is to drink!"

"Iced tea, and lemonade" Holly told me smiling "I made a pitcher of each. Which would you like?"

"Iced tea please" I said

My godmother and I followed Holly into the house, entering the back of a wide hall that ran from the garden side to the river side of the house. We set my bags at the foot of the stairs and turned right, into the dining room.

It looked exactly as I had remembered- a collection of old dark wood chairs scattered around a long table that was buried beneath mail, magazines, and baskets of Aunt Jule's art stuff. The mahogany table may have been a valuable antique, but it was badly scarred by years of water rings and the grind of game pieces into its surface. One reason I liked to come here was that, unlike my parents' elegant town house, it was almost impossible to ruin something.

I the kitchen Holly set four glasses on a tray and began to pour the tea.

"Where's Jane?" I asked

"She'll come around sooner or later" Aunt Jule replied casually. Holly looked sharply at her mother.

"I assume you told Lilly about Jane?"

"Not yet, Lilly has just arrived."

"You should have told her before"

"I saw no point in saying anything until she came" Aunt Jule replied cooly, then smiled at me and said "Garden room or river room?"

"Garden"

Holly picked up the tray "Don't forget to turn out the light mom"

"Forget? How can I forget with you always reminding me?"

"I don't know, but somehow you do"

As we left the kitchen I peered at Holly, wondering what I was supposed to be told about Jane. She had not been the most normal of kids. We walked through the hall again and entered the garden room. Aunt Jule's house was built in the early 1900's on the foundation of a much older one that had burned down. Intended as a summer home, it was designed for airiness. The dining room and kitchen lay on one side of the stairs and, together with the steps and hall, occupied a third of the space downstairs. On the other side of the hall were two, rectangular rooms, each with two sets of double porch doors, those in one room facing the garden, the other facing the river. Two wide doorways connected these rooms, allowing the breeze to blow through the house.

At Aunt Jules you never felt far from the river. Each time I took a breath I noticed the mustiness that shore homes seem to have in there bones. And I knew I still wasn't ready to face the dock where my mother had struck her head, or the water below it, where she had drowned.

We had just settled down into the garden room with its two lumpy sofas and assortment of stuffed chairs when Jane entered from the porch. I was startled at what I saw.

"Jane, dear, Lilly has arrived" Aunt Jule said

Nora stood silently and stared at me. Her thin, lack hair was pulled back in an old plastic headband and hung in short, oily pieces. Her dark eyes were troubled. The slight frown she wore as a child had deepened into a single, vertical crease in between her eyebrows.

"Please say hello, Jane" Aunt Jule coaxed

Jane acted as if she hadn't heard. She crossed the room to a table on which sat a vase of roses. She began to rearrange the flowers, her mouth set in a grim line.

"Hello, Jane. It's good to see you again" I said

She pricked her finger on a thorn and quickly pulled her hand away.

"It's good to see you again" I repeated

This time she met my eyes. Locking her gaze on mine, she reached fro the rose stem deliberately pricking her finger. her strange behavior didn't seem to faze anyone else. Holly leaned forward in her chair, blocking my view of Jane.

"So did mother tell you I'm graduating?"

"Uh yes!" I replied "It's coming up this Thursday right? She said this was senior week for you. Are kids getting weepy about saying goodbye?"

Holly grimaced. "Not me. I'm editor in chief of our yearbook. Prom's tomorrow, my swim party Tuesday night. I am to busy to get weepy."

"I can help you get ready for the party" I offered "Cleaning, fixing food, whatever, it will be fun!"

"I wish you hadn't come" Jane said

I sat back in my seat, surprised and turned to look at her. She said nothing more and continued to mess around with the flowers.

"Ignore her" said Holly

"She'll get used to you" Aunt Jule said.

Used to me? I grew up with Jane.

"We had some hot days in May," Holly went on "So the water's plenty warm for an evening swim party"

"Don't go near the water" Jane warned

"The whole class is coming" Holly went on ignoring Jane.

I hears Nora leave the room.

"I'm borrowing some amplifiers from Frank, and torches and strings of lights" Holly added

"I told you no to" Aunt Jule said

"And I ignored you" Holly said then turned to me "You remember Frank from next door?"

I nodded "Yes I saw his neph" I broke off at the sound of a crash from the next room

Aunt Jule and Holly glanced at each other, then the three of us rushed into the river room. Jane was standing five feet from a table, looking down at an old ceramic lamp. She seemed fascinated by it. I heard Aunt Jule take a deep breath in then exhale.

"Jane!" Holly exclaimed "That was a good lamp!"

"I didn't do it" Jane replied quickly

"Watch where you are going" Holly pushed

"But I didn't do it" Nora glanced around the room "Somebody else did"

I bent down to pick up the pieces of the shattered lamp. The lamps cord had been pulled from the socket in the wall, and tied in a knot. When I saw it the skin on my neck got goose bumps. I thought of the things my mother had found knotted in her room before she died. A coincidence I thought then untied the cord.

When I looked up Jane was staring at me mesmerized "You did it" she said

"Of course I didn't" I replied

"The _she_ did it" Jane said

"She?" I asked "Who?"

"Now that you're here there is no stopping her" Jane whispered.

"I don't understand." I replied

Holly finally butted in "Leave that Lilly" "Nora broke it, Nora will clean it up. Let's take your things upstairs, I will help you unpack" Holly said

I glanced uncertainly at Aunt Jule, but she smiled as if everything were fine. Holly and I picked up my baggage and climbed up the steps. Arriving in the upper hall I felt as if I were ten again, breathing in the sweet scent of the closets, and the smell of the river.

A door to the upper porch was straight ahead. Aunt Jules bedroom was on the right facing the water.

"You're in the same room as always, is that okay?" Holly asked

"Sure" I replied, not so sure

I entered my bedroom and turned away from the view of the river. Everything looked just the way I had left them that summer, same furniture. We set my suitcases on the bed.

"Thanks Holly. Thanks for making me feel welcome" I said

"Are you kidding? I'm glad you're here. I'm just sorry the house is such a disaster. You know my mother" she replied

"That's why I loved it here, I always felt so free. But I guess your way of living it tougher now" I said

"I didn't think you would understand it, not you!"

She had always said I was spoiled. My parents had certainly given me enough to be, and it didn't help when Aunt Jule would treat me like a little princess. My last visit to Wisteria had been more hard on Holly and Jane, with both my mother and Aunt Jule fussing and fighting over me. Worse, my mother, who could be quite snotty about the children I played with constantly criticized Jane and Holly.

"I guess you know money is tight around here?" Holly said "Mom should sell the place, but she won't. Frank's been making good offers. He's been doing a lot of real estate, and he would like to have another property next to his own. We also have out bills to pay! Our cards are maxed out"she shook her head "Sorry didn't mean to dump that all on you" she said

"You know I could help you with the bills" I said opening my suitcase

"Oh No!" she protested

"Holly, you know my father gives checks not hugs. I have a large bank account from him, and when I'm 18 I inherit all of my mothers estate. I didn't earn any of the money, it's just there, to be used. How much do you need?"

"Do you have a check book?" I asked

She nodded, "I write all the checks, that is when there is money"

"So figure out what you need, and let me know" I said "I'll transfer the funds tomorrow when the bank opens"

"My mother would kill me if she knew" Holly said

"So don't tell her" I protested

Holly sat on my bed and took a deep breath.

"Holly, what's going on with Jane?"

She turned on her side and picked through my open bag.

"I'm really worried" she finally said "I'm sure you can tell she's gotten worse, she barely made it to her 16th birthday education whise, I think the teachers just didn't want to have to deal with her again" Holly said and sighed.

"But she's no dumb" I said

"No!" Holly replied "Just crazy. Do you remember when you where hear how she had that fear of water?"

I nodded

"Well she is totally phobic now- about water, no about all kinds of things, she never leaves the property."

As she said this I was thinking about my conversation with Nick earlier that day. Someone had been watching me with hate in there eyes.

I frowned "Never leaves the property?"

"No, she need a psychiatrist badly, but mom won't get her one" Holly said

"She always had an active imagination" I said

Holly laughed "You sound like my mother!"

I opened a drawer and threw a t-shirt inside

"You said she's a phobic, is there anyone she can talk to?" I asked

"Yes, me, my mom, Nick" Holly said "Do you remember Nick, Nick Jonas?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"You might want to steer clear of Jane when I am not around" Holly said "I know her better that anyone and I cannot even figure out what sets her off" she said walking out the door "Just till she gets used to you of course"

"Do you need me to get anything for you?" she asked

"No thank you" I said

She left me to finish unpacking and think about the situation at hand. maybe Holly did know Jane better than everyone, but she didn't know everything. Jane left the property sometimes; she was the one who had followed me at town, at the festival.


	4. Boathouse

_**Hey guys I hope you like this so far! I am working hard tell me what u think!**_

_**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to DavidArchuletaLove15. I will dedicate the chapter to a loyal reviewer each time, so keep them up please!**_

_**Don't forget to vote for my poll**_

Seven years ago I awoke from what I thought was a horrible nightmare. I rushed to my mother's room, wanting her to tell me it hadn't happened, but she wasn't there. I ran to Aunt Jule's room. She, too, was gone.

I raced downstairs, out of the house, and down to the water, it was hardly dawn. Aunt Jule was standing at the end of the dock, staring a a piling. She heard my footsteps and flipped around. In her hands she held a bucket, and a scrub brush. As I got even closer I could smell bleach. Aunt Jule opened her mouth as if to tell me to go back, but it was too late. I saw that the piling was stained, dark colored, reddish. It was blood, my mothers blood. I threw up.

I hadn't been to the dock since that morning, though I had spent about three more weeks at Aunt Jule's that summer. Now seven years after that day, I needed to see where my mother had fallen, to walk out on the dock and touch the piling that Aunt Jule had scrubbed clean. The thought of it, still, made my stomach knot up.

I had no idea how Aunt Jule paid her bills. Abandoned crafts were thrown throughout the house. Aunt Jule was very talented, but she didn't have the patience to earn a living that way. The weird thing I had never seen her worrying about money. It seemed that whatever she needed, just materialized.

I re-entered the house and walked down the stairs. I reached the bottom steps and heard voices in the living room.

"Just think about it mom" Holly said "You know you've never been able to handle a camera. Remember the pictures you took for the Christmas dance? None of us had feet."

"I don't find that amusing" Aunt Jule said

Seeing me at the door Aunt Jule gave a small wave and continued her quilting.

"Anyway like it or not" Holly continued, "Frank is coming over to take pictures before the prom. Nick's parents are going to want pictures to, and-"

"Nick?" I asked entering the room

"Nick Jonas" she said smiling

"Franks nephew?" I asked

"Yes, we're dating" she replied

I looked at her surprised. Remembering Nick said two was the limit.

"We've been friends forever of course" she went on "Now Nick finally see's our connection. If he hasn't he will" she said laughing

I laughed with her, not thinking of my disappointment.

"Wait till you see him. He isn't that little round faced kid anymore" she said

"I know. I saw him at the festival on my way here. I dunked him twice.

"You were at the festival?" Holly asked her smile disappearing "At my schools dunking booth?"

"I was walking through town and happened to pas sit" I replied

She smiled "It will be like old times, he's coming over later!"

"I'm guessing you visited Heather's grave?" Aunt Jule asked

"I didn't, but tomorrow I will. I need to take things one at a time" I replied "It's kind of hard coming back here to Wisteria, it's not all happy memories."

"Well we are beyond thoss unhappy times" Aunt Jule said "Seven years past" she said

"Yes, but when I came back today, it seemed like it happened just yesterday" I said

"Well you shouldn't have waited so long" she replied

I was shocked at her chilling tone of voice. "Well my mother died here" I said defensively "You can't expect me to think of it as a vacation spot"

"It's where you were born" Aunt Jule said "It's where you spent some of your best times"

"Yes but-" I started

"It is time you get over Heather's death, Lilly, I mean she wasn't exactly mother of the year"

That remark hurt. "Yes, I know, but she was my mother. Excuse me, I am going for a walk"

I turned abruptly. I left through the dining room to the porch. I thought Aunt Jule would be more understanding, but bitterness from that summer obviously stayed with her. It seemed to me that it was Aunt Jule, who hadn't left that summer behind completely.

I walked along the grass. I paused and looked at the dock. I started walking the slope to it. Putting my hands on the dock, I swung myself onto it. I stood up slowly, my eyes looking down the walkway of the dock. I shifted to the left, where the piling lay. The piling that my mother had struck her head on.

Maybe she was drinking. It was after all easy to trip on the uneven planks. The tide was high that night, the water would lay just over her head. It would take little for a person to die. Aunt Jule had always told me it was nobody's fault.

Yet, I felt responsible. My mother had refused to let me visit Aunt Jule that summer. The more clingy she had become to me, the more I wanted to get away. I would throw horrible tantrums, until she gave in, with the condition that she would go with me. If I hadn't argued we wouldn't have come. Would she be alive?

I couldn't walk down to the end of the dock, not yet anyway. I jumped off the dock and climbed up the hill to the house.

My mother had become even worse in Wisteria, still clinging, not wanting me to play with Jane and Holly. She would blame them for things. She would tell them that I was to good for them, in front of them. Poor Holly was so caught up in either ignoring me entirely, or trying to be my best friend, just to get my mother worked up.

Holly and Jane had both fought back with words, showing the anger I hid. Then my mom drowned. What do you do with your anger when the person you are mad at goes off and dies? Bury it inside of you?

I circled the house to the garden, hoping that they could give me the peace I had there as a child. I passed my favorite tree. A huge oak with an old swing on it. Someone had tied a new rope on it. The garden had also been cared for, they looked batter than they had 7 years ago. My heart lightened.

A green house stood not far from the garden. It was built in the 1900's and there were roof vents on it. The roof vents and the door were open. When I peeked in I found Jane tending to some plants. She was very focused on her work, her fingers moving across the colorful plants. She didn't notice me. I stepped inside. She looked up, her eyes darted fearfully around the green house. I thought she had noticed me walk in, but she glanced over me as if I weren't there.

I walked in more.

"Hi Jane" I said

This time she looked up and saw me. "I don't want you here" she replied

I walked towards her "In the greenhouse, or at your mothers?" I asked

She remained silent

"Why don't you want me here?" I questioned

She moved to a different row of plants focusing on them.

"Jane, why don't you like me anymore?" I asked

"I don't remember" she replied

"Please try to" I said

She pressed her lips together tightly and nervously fingered her dark, greasy hair. I really wish Aunt Jule would make her wash it.

"I'm busy" she said "Do you want to see my vines" she asked suddenly interested in me.

"Sure" I replied

She led me outside talking about something, I was blocking her out though. I wanted to know what was wrong with her, what had happened while I was gone?

"Will you get some fishing line?" she asked "I use it to tie up my plants"

"There is fishing line in the boat house. Will you get it?" she asked "I don't go in there . It's full of water"

"No problem" I replied

"You'll need the key" she said

"It's locked? Why?" I asked

"Because she is in there. She goes there to sleep during the day" Jane said fidgeting

"Who?" I asked my breath caught in my throat

"Heather" she replied simply

She looked absolutely serious. A chill went up my spine.

"I'll show you where the key is" she said

She handed me the key, and we walked back to the boat house, I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Do you see her?" Jane asked

"No" I replied

"She's asleep" Jane said "All night she swims out by the dock, then she comes here at dawn. She wants to stay in the darkness" Jane explained

"That makes no sense" I said "Why would she want to do that?"

"She's looking for her little girl" Jane said

My throat felt tight. This was just to strange.

"Where is the fishing line Jane?" I asked

"In the loft" she answered

It was pitch dark, and hard to see, but I remembered where the loft was. I continued on, hoping that by doing this task I would earn Jane's trust, and prove to her that my mother wasn't here. I started to the ladder that led to the loft.

"Don't close the door Jane" I called to her "Did you here me? I need all the light I can get. Jane don't-"

The door was shut.

"Jane!" I shouted "Jane Ja-ne!

I was stuck...

_**Hey thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I love you guys! You make my days so much better. I am really proud of this story, I think it is my best so far. You tell me if you like it though, cuz if you **_

_**don't I will delete it... so tell me please!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Poll: It's getting close, I know what my next story is, but I need the pairing so please go to my profile and vote! Thankx!**_

_**Remember plz plz plz review, I will beg!**_


	5. The Swing

_**Hey guys what's up?**_

_**Sorry it's been so long, I have been though a lot lately...**_

_**Well don't count on it being my best chapter, I have been thru a lot lately, as I said, and today was HORRIBLE! I f you wanna know what happened ask me, I am more than willing to tell you!**_

_**I am going to update my stories as much as possible, because on Monday.**_

_**Just to let you guys know, this is my busiest month, I'll tell you why**_

_**May 5-11 Washington DC**_

_**May 16: Trip to Great America**_

_**May 17 and 18: Dance Pictures**_

_**May 21: River wcats Baseball Game field trip**_

_**May 28 and 29: Dance Recital**_

_**Unknown Dates: Finals, Trip to Wild Island, Trip to roller skating rink.**_

_**--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--**_

Guys I am positive there is more than that, but that's all I can think of, off the top of my head so yea, reviews would make me really happy.

Please vote for my poll! I am going to start a new story very soon!

Wow incredibly long authors not! hahaha!

It was pitch black inside. I kept my hands on the wall, and took a wary step towards the door.

"All right Jane, what are you doing?" I asked as calmly as possible

I heard metal scraping against metal. She was fastening the lock.

"Jane!" I yelled

I rushed towards the door. My toe caught on uneven boards and I fell headfirst into the dark. My fingers touched the ledge of a window frame, but slipped off. I teetered on the edge of the walkway, my ankle wobbling. I couldn't stand the thought of falling into the disgusting water, the water that Jane said my mother slept.

I caught my balance again and kneeled down on my knees, I didn't care if this was Jane's idea of a prank, or if she was truly afraid. I was angry. I punched my fists against the door,

"Jane! Let. Me. Out!" I yelled

I heard her voice faint "Lilly?"

"This isn't funny!" I said "Let me out!"

"She's awake!" Jane cried out

"What?" I questioned

"She's awake!" Jane said running away

"Come back here!" I yelled

No reply. I rested my head against the wall, thinking of a plan. Then, in the darkness and silence I heard it, the movement of water, shifting from side to side in the boathouse. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it, slapping against the walls and then retreating, only to do it again. Something, or someone was stirring it up.

I listened as it grew more restless. Was it an animal? Something was in the water, something Jane must have seen, or heard first. I cowered against the wall, flinching every time the water slapped against the wall. The slapping became softer, and finally ceased, everything was quiet, again.

I called out several times, still receiving no response. I needed something heavy to bang against the door. I remembered that tools had been kept in the loft and made my way, slowly, over there. Grasping the ladder I began to climb hoping, praying that it wouldn't break.

When I got to the top I reached out nervously. My fingers touched something metallic, and a small chain. A piece of jewelry. I put it in my pocket, and continued to search, finally I found an object with a long handle and a steel end, an ax. Perfect!

I carefully felt my way down the ladder, and felt my way to the door. I decided to call out a few more times, just in case someone was on the other side of the door when I swung the ax.

"Hey! Let me out, let me out" I yelled

I waited two minutes then screamed again. Giving up, I raised the ax above my head, the froze when I heard something fumbling with the lock. The door opened, and I was blinded by the sudden brightness.

"Hello" a deep voice greeted

"I told you to be careful" said another voice, Nick's "There could be an ax murderer inside"

I lowered the ax, and walked into the fresh air.

Nick was smiling, clearly amused "What were you doing in there?" he asked

"Oh just you know, building a boat"

Nick laughed and turned to the other man "Recognize her Frank?" he asked

"Barely" Frank replied "You've surely grown up. Grown up real nice. Welcome home Lilly"

"Hey Frank, it's good to see you again" I said

"How did you get locked in there?" he asked "You couldn't have done it yourself"

"Jane helped" I replied

Frank looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"She asked me to get her some fishing line" I said

"You mean she set you up? She trapped you in there?" he questioned

"Oh, come one, Frank" Nick said

"It's hard to tell with her" I replied

Frank shook his head, "Your Aunt Jule really needs to get her some help"

"Let's not get on that subject again Frank" Nick said

"But it's true Nick" I said looking at him "Jane has been acting very strange lately"

"She's crazy" Frank said "One of these days she might do some real damage"

"She's harmless" Nick insisted

"She's physco" Frank battled

"Seriously Lilly, you need to convince Jule to get her a shrink" Frank said looking at me

"Maybe she can't afford a doctor" Nick pointed out

Franks phone rang.

He answered and began talking to someone on the other end. he smiled at Nick and I and walked away talking real estate and prices.

"Still making those deals?" I asked

"7 days a week" Nick replied "I've been painting his living room, he wants cheap help, and has been using me for it"

"So that means road to riches?" I asked

"Ya if I save it, he probably thinks I am going to end up like my parents though

I laughed. Nick's father was an artist and his mother was a poet and professor at the local college.

"So are you turning out like them?" I asked "Do you still write and draw?"

"Yeah, but not personal things, you see my parents take life way to seriously, I like to make people laugh. I have a regular cartoon feature in the school paper, and created stuff for the yearbook." he said "Explain something to me, how can you ever meet guys in an all girls school?"

"There aren't many chances" I said "But I like it that way"

"Your kidding?" he shot back

"No, I see boys at some of the dances, but I don't want a real date until college. I want to stay independent, I don't want to be like my mother, just depend on someone"

He looked at me like I had come from Mars, "That doesn't mean you can't date, I'm not getting hooked either, I am dating everyone" he said

I laughed. "Breaking a few hearts along the way?"

He looked sideways at me. His face perfect in every way, his curls resting perfectly around his face.

"How can you be sure, your not breaking hearts by not dating guys?" he blocked my path "How can you be sure that your not breaking _my_ heart by not dating me?"

His sudden nearness took my breath away, I stepped around him.

"I'm not worried about you, just Holly, who's really looking forward to going to the prom with you"

He thought for a moment then ran after me. "I'll always be grateful to Holly, if she hadn't shown mercy I would be taking my mom to this big high school event"

"What happened to all the others your dating?" I asked

"Well, Kelly invited me to the prom, and I said yes. Then Jennifer asked me to the senior formal, and i said yes. I didn't know they were the same thing."

"Moron!" I replied

"Now neither of them is speaking to me, and there friends have to be loyal, so that lowered the playing field"

"You got what you deserved, Holly should've said no!" I said

He laughed.

I had been looking towards the house, my eyes avoiding the dock, until now, I saw a dog in the river. He swam toward us, reached the land and came running towards us.

"Put on your poncho!" Nick yelled

"What?" I asked

The dog stopped in front of us, and shook hard. The water from the river went flying everywhere.

"Too late" Nick said "Hey you won't have to shower tonight. This is Rocky"

"Hello boy" I said kneeling down next to him.

I played with the dog for a while and then stood up and looked at Nick.

"What are you here for?"

"I'm here to see Holly" he replied

"Oh. Of course" I replied

"We are going to work on the yearbook."

"Okay, well I will hang out with Rocky then" I replied

We walked away, Rocky following behind me. A shrill whistle sounded and I heard Nick yell,

"Rocky! Come here! Come"

The dog ran back to him

"What's going on? You know your not just supposed to of with anyone who plays with you"

I looked back at Nick, "Jealous?"

"Not of you" he replied, then looked at the dog, "Go with Lilly, go now"

The dog raced towards me, and I continued walking, smiling to myself.

We came upon an old swing that I remembered swinging on as a child. I walked up to it and gave it a hard yank, then put my foot in the loop, and pulled myself up with my hands. I pushed off of another tree to get speed.

I soon remembered why I had loved swinging to much as a child. All of a sudden the rope jerked. It completely caught me off guard. Since I had one foot in the loop I hit the ground back first, the rope snapped releasing from the tree and tumbled to the ground.

I lay on my back, stunned, the wind knocked out of me. Rocky came and licked my arm. I sat up slowly and gazed at the tree, the rope had been in good shape, it couldn't have snapped under my weight. I examined the part that had fallen on me.

Approximately 4 feet away from the rope was a knot. My mouth went dry. I thought of the knots in the lamp wire, the knots in my mothers scarves and jewelry. I assumed someone had tied those knots before they were discovered, but I hadn't seen this one when I grapped the swings rope.

I just didn't notice it, I told myself. Still, an icy fear ran through my veins. I didn't know how to explain what had just happened. I didn't know who or what to blame. Then I glanced up to the second floor porch and saw Jane watching me...

_**Hey guys please read my authors note above!**_

_**What's your favorite color?**_

_**Tell me about your favorite shirt!**_

_**Please answer these questions in your review, I love hearing from you, it makes me happy! haha! **_


	6. The Necklace

_**Okay guys thanks for all my readers and reviewers, so my life has been really hectic lately so here's why my updates are really spaced out, PS this is a LONG authors note, but truly it is worth reading.**_

_**Our families best friend broke his back so I am really worried about him!**_

_**Then I have been sick A LOT!**_

_**Then one of my best friends Shelly, her father died and I was really close with them.**_

_**Then recently a dog ran in front of our car and we couldn't stop and we hit it, and I am a huge dog lover, we got the dog to the vet, but we called later and it had died... :(**_

_**One of o my very best friends died skiing. Her name was Emily and she will always live on in are hearts, and we feel every pain for her. She was only 14! I tear up still, that was in March though, but yesterday was her 2 month anniversary to her death.**_

_**My friend Kris's grandfather died, and that is who he lives with and I have known there family since like forever so it was really hard on me, I am going to the funeral this weekend.**_

_**My friend Joe's dad died and that was ALL he had, he never had much at all and now all he had is gone, everyone is pitching in to help him...but it still is hard and I have known them for quite a while. I already attended that funeral.**_

_**May is such an overwhelming month! Here's what we have that I know off the top of my head...**_

_**May 5-11 Washington DC ( sooooo fun!)**_

_**May 16: Trip to Great America( amazingly fun!)**_

_**May 17 and 18: Dance Pictures ( my pictures look horrible!)**_

_**Emily's 2 month anniversary! (:( )**_

_**May 21: Rivercats Baseball Game field trip( that was today! It was pretty fun!)**_

_**May 27, 28 and 29: Dance Recitals ( I can't wait!)**_

_**May 28 ( Mom and Dad anniversary)**_

_**May 31 (AJ b.day party!)**_

_**Unknown Dates: Finals, Trip to Wild Island, Trip to rollerskating rink.**_

_**Guys I am positive there is more than that, but that's all I can think of, off the top of my head so yea, reviews would make me really happy.**_

_**Please vote for my poll! I am going to start a new stories very soon!**_

_**Wow incredibly long authors note! hahaha! Sorry bout that God it's like a whole page long! Please read the bottom one too! That's really important!**_

_**WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--**_

Before I could call to her Jane disappeared inside. I rounded up the rope and left it under the tree., then I entered the house, walked quickly past the dining room, where Nick, Holly, and Aunt Jule were talking. When I arrived upstairs, Jane's bedroom door was closed. I could hear her moving behind it.

I knocked, lightly at first.

"Jane? Jane, I want to talk to you" I knocked harder, but she wouldn't answer.

I thought of opening the door myself, or sneaking around the porch and trying to surprise her, but I didn't want to do something to Jane that she could do back to me. I gave up. As soon as I got a chance to talk to Aunt Jule alone I would tell her that Jane needed help, and offer to pay for it.

After changing out of my dirty clothes from the swing "accident", I took a book from the bedroom shelf and joined everyone else in the dining room. Aunt Jule was working on her embroidery, Nick and Holly had cleared some space on the table and had pictures spread out in front of them. They were filing through them, laughing, arguing, and just having a good time. I snuggled onto a couch and curled up to read the novel I had selected, And Then There Were None, by Agatha Christie.

Holly looked up, her hair was knotted at the top of her head, "Phew!" she exclaimed waving a folder in front of her nose.

"Shhh!" Nick said in a whisper, "You'll embarrass Lilly. Just make sure she showers tonight"

"I was referring to Rocky, you know your smelly dog" Holly said

Aunt Jule laughed heartedly. She looked happy, it reminded me of when we were children, how she was before the death, my mothers death.

Jane entered the room twice, staying no longer than five minutes at a time. She would eye me wearily each time, then sit close to Nick. He was gentle and caring with her, he would share the pictures with her, asking her opinion on them.

Nick stayed for dinner, not that there was such a thing as dinner at Aunt Jule's house. We simply helped ourselves to whatever we wanted, when we wanted it. At about 10 o'clock Holly walked Nick out to his truck, I couldn't help but wonder if they were kissing out there.

"Lilly" Aunt Jule said breaking my thoughts, "I was hoping after Holly leaves for school tomorrow we could sit down and have a little chat" she said

"Okay sounds good" I said

"I could meet you at 12" she offered "We could go visit your mothers grave, we could plant some flowers if you like" Aunt Jule offered

"Thank for the offer Aunt Jule, but that is something I have to do alone" I replied walking over and sitting on the chair next to hers, "But there is something I want to talk to you about"

She paused, her needle stopped above the embroidery, "Yes love?" she asked

"Jane" I said

he quickly poked the needle through the fabric, "What about her?" she asked

"I'm really worried about her, I think she needs help, psychiatric help" I said

"Do you?" Aunt Jule replied cooly

"This afternoon Jane--" I started

"Nick told us about the boathouse" Aunt Jule interrupted, "It was a childish prank. Certaintly you weren't frightened by such a thing?"

"I was bothered about the way she talked about my mother. She said--"

"Ignore her" Aunt Jule advised me, making a knot and snapping the thread. "Jane is confused and easily frightened, especially when there are changes here at home. Your visit has just upset her a little, that's all. She'll get past it, in the mean time don't take her seriously" she said

"Well what if she wants to be taken seriously?" I asked, "What if her behavior is a cry for help?"

Aunt Jule shook her head, dismissing the possibility.

"You're tired Lilly, and so am I. This isn't the time to be discussing Jane. Get a good nights rest and let things settle down for a few days"

"Is Jane the reason you asked me to come here" I pressed, "Is she what you wanted to talk about?"

"There is much for us to talk about, after you've rested" she replied firmly

I sighed and walked upstairs. When I got upstairs Jane's bedroom door was closed. Before entering my room I glanced at the room across the hall, next to Jane's room. The summer my mother had come, that is where she had slept. I was glad the door to it was also shut.

In my room I turned on a small lamp, and lay back on my bed for a moment, listening to the familiar night sounds. A breeze rushed in through the screen door, pushing the curtains back. I reached lazily into my shorts pocket for my car keys. My fingers felt something else though, the chain I had found in the boathouse.

I had forgotten all about it, in the hectic night. I sat up quickly and opened my hand. The necklace was so black and worn that for a second I didn't recognize the small heart. When I did I couldn't believe it! I had thought it was gone forever.

The silver necklace had been a gift from Aunt Jule when I was born. I had loved it and worn it at the shore every summer. The summer my mother had come she had taken it from me after a fight with Aunt Jule, The next day I had snuck into her room and searched for the necklace everywhere, in her jewelry case, her purse, and her suitcase. I didn't find it anywhere, I feared she had thrown it in the river like she threatened.

So how had it ended up in the loft? Though the boathouse was in better shape 7 years ago, but I still couldn't imagine my mother going in it, much less hiding something in there. But if Aunt Jule, Jane, or Holly had found the necklace why wasn't it returned to me? Maybe they forgot. A lot of things weren't finished or forgotten around here, still, why keep it in the boathouse loft?

I put the necklace on the dresser where the mirror stood, thinking about the events of the day. I had come here to tie up my memories, to put them away once and for all. But the memories wouldn't leave, they just brought more puzzling questions.

--

I didn't know what time it was, or where I was. Except far beneath the surface of a river. The river bottom was thick with sea grass and I swam in near darkness. Someone called my name, _Li-lly Li-lly_, the voice rising and falling over the syllables like my mothers once had.

I followed the voice, swimming through the long weed, feeling it flow over my skin.

"Lilly!Lilly!" It was my mother. She was panicking.

I swam harder, trying to find her. I needed air, but somehow I continued searching the bottom. The seaweed wrapped itself around my arms and legs, entangling me.

"Lilly, come quickly!"

I broke free and kept swimming. I could feel my mothers fear as if it were my own, I knew she was sinking, drowning, going to a place where I would never find her. The banks of the river narrowed. Both sides were filled with tree roots, reaching out to catch me. I fought my way through them, but as her voice got nearer the walls pushed closer together, trying to swallow me alive.

"Where are you?" I cried out

"Here"

Ahead of me was a deep crack where the two banks joined, a long, jagged figure.

"Here Lilly" she called out from the crack. "Lilly, dearest, come to mother"

But I didn't want to go to her. I hesitated, swimming no farther, and the crack closed, trapping my mother forever.

--

I woke up sweating, my heart pounding. I gulped air as if I had just surface from the water.

_Li-lly _

I turned my head toward the hall, thinking I had just heard that same voice. Silence followed.

I climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the door. When I opened it the door to my mothers bedroom creaked. Someone had left it ajar.

I crossed the hall and laid my hands against the door, listening a moment, then silently pushed it open. At the other end of the room the glass door leading to the porch suddenly closed. I started toward it and the door behind me slammed shut.

I screamed. Then muffled it. A draft I told myself, a draft running through the room and it pushed the door shut. I wondered if it had been caused by someone making a quick exit through the porch door.

I strode across the room., opened the doors to the porch and leaned out. No one was there. Of course, if it had been Jane she could have easily slipped back into her room, the next door down.

Once back inside I flicked on a lamp and glanced around. Everything looked the same. Oak furniture, same quilt, spiders and dust. But the dresser had streaks on it as if someone had been using it recently, one of its drawers wasn't closed all the way.

I walked over to it and opened it. Inside where many old magazines, and newspapers that were very old. I spread them out on top of the dresser. I guessed what was in some of them, but still, the pictures of my mother shocked me.

I opened the next drawer, my mothers favorite pair of earrings and scarf lay on top. I touched then gently and with care. In the corner of the drawer were old photographs. For a moment I didn't know what I was looking at, then I saw they were pictures from that summer with my mother cut out.

In the third drawer were old plant seeds and magazines addressed to Jane. Where all these things Jane's? Some of the magazines where dated to this year, which meant someone had been in here recently.

I left everything exactly as I had found it, planning to show it to Aunt Jule the next day. I turned out the light then I exited the room.

"Is everything alright?"

"Holly!" I hadn't expected her to be in the hall

Jane stood behind Holly. Her dark eyes glittering in the dim light. I was too tired to confront her now and didn't know if I would get anywhere if I did. The person to talk to was Aunt Jule.

"Everything's alright" I answered Holly

"Are you sure?" she questioned

"I had a bad dream, and got up to shake it off- that's all"

Holly turned her head, glancing sideways at her sister, as if suspicious of something more, then said,

"Jane, go to bed"

Jane moved past her sister and peeked into the room from which I had just come.

"Jane" Holly said quietly, but firmly. She retreated to her room.

Holly guided me into mine. "You look upset" she observed turning on a lamp. "Do you want to talk?"

"Thanks, but it's awfully late" I replied

"I'm wide awake" she assured me

"Nick told us Jane locked you in the boathouse" Holly continued. "I don't know what to say, Lilly, except I am sorry that it happened. Please don't take it personally"

"What if it was meant to be personal?"

"Just do your best to avoid her" Holly advised "And next time she causes trouble for you, tell me. Someone had to keep tabs on her, and since my mom doesn't I have too"

"Holly, what's gonna happen to Jane when you leave for college?"

"I don't even want to think about it" she said "Jane is a long term project. Right now I am more concerned about you. It must be hard coming back and seeing all these things associated with your mothers death"

I glanced away, "I thought it would be easier, but it's not"

"tell me what I can do to help, okay? I am not in your shoes, so I can't guess"

"Okay" I replied monotone

She stood up, "Well get some sleep, tomorrow will be better

"Right, goodnight"

After Holly left I locked my door to the hall and latched the screen door to the porch.I felt strange, for I had never worried about my safety at Aunt Jule's until now. reaching for the switch on the lamp, I noticed that the necklace I had found was twisted up.

I touched it with one finger, expecting it to swing free, but it didn't. Leaning closer I noticed, like my mothers necklaces it had been tied in little, impossible knots.

_**Hey guys I hoped you liked it, I actually looked at the book this is based on a bit for this chapter, because I totally forgot everything, but I am back on track now, basically I just took the dream from the book, so yeah...**_

_**What'd you think. Read the authors note at the beginning of the chapter for an explanation as to why the update took so long! Sorry bout that!**_

_**Random questions!**_

_**Who's your favorite Jonas?**_

_**What's your favorite fruit?**_

_**What's your lucky number?**_

_**Please review, GOD knows I need a bit of cheering up, sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I am typing this at 3:45 in the morning, so yeah...**_

_**Please review!**_

_**luv you all! byez! for now! until I update again.**_


	7. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT **

Hey guys its peach and plum. I know I'm not the Morgan you thought you would hear from but I got some news. Morgan is having some **EXTREMELY** rough times. Now I don't know exactly what's going on but I do know that's she is still shaken up about her friend, Emily, dying and some other thing happened also. She gave me her password so I can post this authors note. I am trying my best to cheer her up and I'll do all I can to help her out but I need YOUR help. Please review with nice comments for her to help her in this time of her life.

Love you lots,

Morgan


End file.
